dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Supernatural (Season One)
The first season of Supernatural by The CW consists of 22 episodes that aired on Mondays at the same time. The season premiered on September 16, 2005 with Pilot and ended on May 5, 2006 with Devil's Trap. Season Summary In 1983, the Winchesters John, Mary and their two sons Dean and Sam were a regular family living in Lawrence, Kansas but one night a powerful yellow-eyed demon named Azazel killed Mary because she "interrupted him". Over the next 22 years, John raised his boys as hunters, human vigilantes who investigate paranormal activities and hunt down supernatural creatures, entities, and beings, while John looks for the demon who killed Mary and the means to kill it. Dean was always protective of his brother and loyal to his father, but Sam was always resistant to both of them and the hunting life itself, and he eventually left to attend Stanford on a full ride. In 2005, Sam has retired from hunting to focus on college, but Dean brings him back into that life after their father John goes missing and after Sam comes back from hunting a ghost with Dean, Sam's girlfriend Jessica Moore is killed by Azazel, just like their mother was. The two brothers then embark on hunting quests across the country as they look for John and also work on cases involving other supernatural creatures, from ghosts, to shapeshifters, deities, even vampires and other monsters. Along the way, they discover that Sam has unusual abilities such as telekinesis and visions of the future, which the boys come to think is related to the demon they're hunting. Sam and Dean also face the recurring villain Meg, a demon minion of Azazel. Eventually, the boys find their father, who has discovered the means to kill Azazel: an old, antique revolver called the Colt, a supernatural firearm weapon created in 1835 by Samuel Colt to kill anything supernatural—but it only has a limited amount of bullets. After finding The Colt, John is forced by Meg to hand it over. He instead uses a fake gun while Sam and Dean attempt to kill Azazel with the real one, but the demon escapes and John is taken hostage, Sam and Dean, with the help of old and close family friend Bobby Singer, find and exorcise Meg from her host, get John's location and find him, but only have two Colt bullets left. Azazel is revealed to be possessing John and announces that he has plans for Sam; he tries to kill Dean, though John re-takes control while Sam shoots him in the leg, forcing Azazel to leave John's body. As the three Winchesters leave with their war-wounds to re-track Azazel, a demon in a truck rams into the Impala, smashing it and knocking out the family. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (22/22) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (22/22) and Serial Killer Shapeshifter (1/22; episode 6) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Julie Benz as Layla Rourke (1/22) (episode 12) Guest Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester (8/22) (episodes 1, 4, 9, 11, 16, 18, 20-22) and Azazel (1/22) (episode 22) * Nicki Aycox as Meg (4/22) (episodes 11, 16, 21-22) and Meg Masters (1/22) (episode 22) * Adrianne Palicki as Jessica Moore (3/22) (episodes 1-2, 5) * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (2/22) (episodes 1, 9) * Fredric Lehne as Azazel (2/22) (episodes 1, 21) * Sebastian Spence as Tom (2/22) (episodes 21-22) * Graham Wardle as Tommy Collins (1/22) (episode 2) * Loretta Devine as Missouri Moseley (1/22) (episode 9) * A.J. Buckley as Ed Zeddmore (1/22) (episode 17) * Travis Wester as Harry Spangler (1/22) (episode 17) * Alex Ferris as Young Sam Winchester (1/22) (episode 18) * Taylor Cole as Sarah Blake (1/22) (episode 19) * Terence Kelly as Daniel Elkins (1/22) (episode 20) * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer (1/22) (episode 22) * Marcel Maillard as Trucker Demon (1/22) (episode 22) Episode List Trivia * The season had an average of 3.81 million viewers and 1.4 rating. * This is the only season of Supernatural to air on The WB network. * This is the only season to not use Carry On Wayward Son in its finale. Instead, the song was used in the penultimate episode, with Fight the Good Fight used in the finale. It played during the opening of Episode 21 (Salvation). * This is the only season to use the 22 years ago intro instead of the changing recap they use in the other seasons * This is the only season to feature a Wendigo, a Shtriga, and Daevas onscreen. See Also * Supernatural: The Complete First Season (DVD) Navigational |}